101 Things
by Manny1428
Summary: 101 Things Lily Evans Finds Annoying About James Potter (and where it got her). (Jily and Wolfstar)
1. Chapter One

**_Dedication : @puttiiiiiii_**

 **101 Things Lily Evans Found Annoying About James Potter**

1\. He asked her out every _bloody_ day.

2\. His _hair_.

3\. His friends (except Remus, of course. Remus was an angel.)

4\. His _smirk_.

5\. How he never _just_ smiled.

6\. How when he smiled, he looked so gorgeous that it took her breath away.

7\. How he managed to charm everyone effortlessly while she struggled to make friends.

8\. He was Quidditch Captain.

9\. He was so _hot_ , it wasnt even fair, for Merlin's sake!

10\. How his eyes were so deep and velvety, she could probably drown in them if she looked for too long.

11\. How he used to prank everyone without feeling, and humiliate them.

12\. How he grew up.

13\. He had abs. _Merlin's balls!_ It was like the entire world hated her.

14\. How he _stopped_ asking her out in seventh year.

15\. He was always better than her in everything. It wasn't bloody fair.

16\. He managed to get all the girls.

17\. His best friend.

18\. His other best friend.

19\. How he got so intense on the Quidditch field, that her heart stopped beating.

20\. How whenever he got hurt, she died internally.

21\. How he barely did any homework, but still got away with it.

22\. How he had been made Head Boy, because it meant that she had to spend more time with him.

23\. How he used to pick on Snape.

24\. His many detentions.

25\. He had no manners.

26\. He got away with everything.

27\. He wasn't ticklish.

28\. How he knew how to rile her up.

29\. He always made her think about him, _damnit_!

30\. His patronus was a stag. (Her's was a doe, but he didn't need to know that. Not just yet.)

31\. His childishness. _Dear God,_ it was so endearing, Lily felt that it should be illegal.

32\. His _puppy-dog eyes._ Another thing that should be illegal, in Lily's humble opinion.

33\. His sweetness.

34\. His niceness.

35\. His smartness.

36\. How he drooled in History of Magic. _Merlin_ , it was adorable.

37\. His glasses. They never sat straight on his face.

38\. How he brushed off his injuries without a care.

39\. How he always ran a hand through his hair, to mess it up even more. It made him look even hotter, for Chrissakes!

40\. His ass.

41\. His entire body.

42\. His legs. _Jesus Christ_. This deserved a seperate mention.

43\. How he never actually _tried_.

44\. How he had hated Slytherins before getting to know them.

45\. How he had changed.

46\. How he made her want to kiss him.

47\. His kindness.

48\. How she had _so many_ things she wanted to say to him, but couldn't.

49\. He didn't like her anymore.

50\. He made her list stuff about him, for Merlin's sake!

51\. He confused her.

52\. His face.

53\. How he never read anything.

54\. He used to bully students. (But then grew up and apologized, which Lily admired. Not that she would tell him that.)

55\. How everyone was _obsessed_ with him.

56\. How he made her stomach drop whenever she saw him snogging some other girl in the corridors.

57\. How he hurt her.

58\. His naiveness.

59\. His innocence. ( _No, they were not the same thing, thank you very much._ )

60\. His temper.

61\. How he never backed down, even when he knew he was in the wrong.

62\. His humbleness.

63\. His strength.

64\. How he made her feel safe, without even trying.

65\. How he always led his Gryffindor Team to victory.

66\. His bravery.

67\. How he never accepted defeat. (Secretly, Lily found it very appealing, though she would never admit it.)

68\. How even her best friends were enamoured by him.

69\. He had no table manners, at all.

70\. His past asshole-y attitude.

71\. How he never called her just Lily.

72\. His arrogance.

73\. How he was so confident all the time. (Lily, personally, found it astonishing.)

74\. He was always so optimistic. Lily couldn't understand how, for the life of her.

75\. How he put everyone else, before himself.

76\. How he makes her think of having a family with him.

77\. How she had so many things to write about him.

78\. How, along the years, she had picked up and become familiar with all his amusing quirks. (Like how he loathed apple pudding and apple tart, but hogged treacle tart.)

79\. He made everyone fall in love with him.

80\. He has his own fan club, for Merlin's sake!

81\. His personality. (No, she wasn't putting this in because she admired his personality. No she wasn't. James Potter had an annoying personality, that was all.)

82\. How he used to pick on everyone.

83\. Did she mention that he used to ask her out _Every_. _Bloody_. _Day_? (Better mention it again, just in case the message didn't get through.)

84\. He refused to leave her alone.

85\. He left her alone, _now._

86\. He had no _fear._

87\. He _never_ followed any rules.

88\. How she always thought of him. ( _It was always James Potter this and Potter that..)_

89\. How he never accepted any help. Least of all, _hers._

90\. How he could deal with any situation maturely, and sensibly. (She _greatly_ admired this about him. She was a red-head to the very end.)

91\. How he _never_ took any of her hints.

92\. How he always knew what to do.

93\. He could bullshit an essay within one lunch break, _and_ get an O on it; while she would have slaved for three days on that _stupid_ essay and would get an E. ( _Yes, she was bitter. Yes, Transfiguration was not her subject.)_

94\. He wanted to be just _friends._

95\. He made Lily want _more. So much more._

96\. He never _shut up._

97\. How he could talk to everyone without batting an eyelid. ( _Lily could not. She was an awkward hooman. She was extremely jealous.)_

98\. He was a _pig. (Lily didn't know why, but it seemed to be extremely accurate.)_

99\. How he _always_ spiked the drinks.

100\. How he made her want him so badly, but she knew she could never have him. ( _Because why would **James Potter** want to be with **Lily Evans** , the one girl who used to yell at him, insult him and call him rude names.)_

101\. How he made her fall in love with him.

xoxo


	2. Chapter Two

**_Dedication : puttiiiiiii_**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Lily sighed and put down her quill. This was getting to be too much. James Potter was _taking_ over her life - and not in a good way.

One hundred and One Things was a lot. And the fact that she had barely paused to put down her thoughts, made her cringe.

"Maybe, I shouldn't be blaming everyone for being obsessed with him; since I'm just as ba–!"

"Lily? It's five minutes for Transfiguration!" Remus exclaimed, from behind her. "You're going to be late!"

"Merlin's great aunt Georgia!" Lily cursed fervently under her breath. Of all the lessons to be late for, it had to be Transfiguration. She rushed, stuffing things into her bag left, right and center.

 _Another_ one of McGonagall's disapproving and disappointed looks was _not_ something she could deal with. _Especially not right now._

In her rush, silly Lily forgot the list. As in, **The List.**

This is exactly what effect James Potter had on her.

xxxx.

 _Saved._

That was the one thought running through Lily's mind as she took her seat in the middle of the classroom. Turns out, Professor McGonagall had some important work to do and would be _slightly_ late.

 _Thankfully._

This time, Lily sighed in relief.

She began arranging her things on her desk and then– _oh, and then,_ – began her favourite pasttime of daydreaming about James Potter.

She had been turned into a sap.

This was the effect James Potter had on her.

xxxx.

Meanwhile in the Library, Remus, who was skipping class _(the bad bad Prefect, setting a bad example),_ had found a rather interesting and incriminting parchment lying around on the exact table where he had seen _Lily Evans_ scribbling not a minute ago.

Remus was not that surprised to see the title of the parchment - ' **101 Things That Lily Evans Found Annoying About James Potter** ' ; not surprised at all. He had been friends, and quite good ones he thought, with said Lily Evans for the last seven years and had a good idea about what she thought about abovementioned James Potter.

However, his eyebrows began to rise when he started to scan the list and just continued rising as he read through. By the end, his eyebrows had disappeared into his receeding hairline.

 _That_ , he was _not_ expecting _at all._

He grinned.

It was not a nice grin. _He was a Marauder for a reason._

Perhaps he would show this to James. Or perhaps, _and here his grin widened,_ he would show it to _Sirius._

Oh yes, Remus was a Marauder for a reason.

He pocketed the innocent parchment and went along his way, whistling cheerfully. _His friendship with Lily be damned._ _He would get his best friend together with his best girl friend, even if he died in the process._

And he might certainly die. Sirius was quite a force to be reckoned with.

But, no matter, it was for the greater good.

And with this ambiguous statement in his mind, he went to the Marauder's dorm to await the arrival of Sirius from Transfiguration; where no doubt James would be mooning about his beloved Lilyflower.

 _Oh, how things were going to change._

 _If only Lily knew the effect she had on James, maybe she wouldn't be this insecure._

Oh well, only time will tell.

xxxx.

Lily was flipping her shit.

Mid-way through Transfiguration (and mid-way through dreaming about Potter), she had realised that while she was rummaging through her bag for her Transfiguration items, she had not seen her _list._

 _The list was not anywhere in her bag._

Of course, she couldn't be sure, she would have to check again; but Lily was almost _positive_ that it _was not there._

And that thought was enough to freeze her blood.

Because, the only other place she could have possibly left it, was in the Library when Remus came to get her.

 _Remus._

 _Remus, who was one of James Potter's best friends._

 _Remus, who had been trying to set her up with the abovementioned Potter for years._

This was not going to go well.

Maybe Remus would not see the parchment. ( _Doubtful but she was hoping okay.)_

Maybe Remus would be polite and just hand it over without reading it. ( _Probable.)_

 _Who was she kidding?_

Remus was a Marauder for a reason.

He would go show it to Potter. Or, _even worse,_ he would show it to _Black._

 _Oh, no._ _He was going to show Black._

Her life was ruined.

'Calm down, Lily. You don't know for sure just yet. And you still have Transfiguration to get through.'

She really did have to buckle down now, considering the slightly suspicious look Professor McGonagall was giving her. She was Head Girl, after all.

Sighing for the third time that day, she tried to push the idea of The List out of her mind and focus on McGonagall's lecture on animagi.

 _Hmm. Maybe I can turn into an animal and run away so I will never have to confront Remus._

 _Damnit. Focus._

xxxx.

Remus was staring, thoroughly amused, at the reactions of one Sirius Black as he took in the various bits of shocking information that the list put forth.

James had Head Boy stuff to do, and Peter was probably stuffing his face in the kitchen; so they were alone for the time being.

 _Which was probably not a good thing, considering_ _how distracting Remus found Sirius with his lip biting and Quidditch body and–_

 _Yeah, definetely not a good thing._

 _Concentrate_

"So," Sirius began, with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes ( _that made Remus catch his breath, not that that was important)_ "what do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Remus asked intelligently.

 _This was the effect Sirius had on him._

"You know, lock them in a cupboard together so they can snog their face off, confessing spells, love potions, forceful revelations, what?"

Remus stared at his friend dumbfounded. "I was thinking more along the lines of shoving them in the right direction..?"

"Oh yeah, we can do that to. Using a spell or literally?"

 _Why, oh why, did Remus have to fall for such a dimwit? (he didn't quite know it yet though, so shhh)._

"Padfoot, why are you like this?"

"Whatever do you mean, Moons?" Sirius smiled winningly.

Just then, "Padfoot? Moony? You there?"

Of course, Prongs had to choose that very moment to make his way to their shared dormitory.

Sirius jumped into action, and stuffed the list into Remus' school bag. Everyone knew not to mess with Remus' school bag.

"What were you both up to?" James asked suspiciously. Whenever Moony and Padfoot were together alone, it ensured either trouble for him or new prank ideas. Right now, it seemed to be more inclined on the former.

"Nothing!" they both chorused dutifully. James frowned. Something was really wrong.

"So, Prongsy, do tell about your latest endeavours with one Lily Evans?" Padfoot asked, smirking. "He was drooling in Transfiguration." He added as a sidenote to Remus.

James spluttered. "Ah-uh.. that is to say..um,"

Remus looked amusedly. "Spit it out, Prongs."

James sighed. "She's just so perfect, mate. The way she never gives up when she doesn't get the spell right immediately, how she furrows her eyebrows and scrunches her nose when she doesn't understand something, the way she smiles when she's happy, the way she–!"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Remus interjected.

James looked rather abashed. "Sorry, mate. I got carried away. I know she's the one for me, but she doesn't see me like that and that hurts so much."

"Prongs, I'm sure she does. She doesn't yell at you all as much, and she oftens steps forward to talk to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but that's just as friends."

"Give it time, James. She'll come around." Remus said wisely.

xxxx.

Lily was actually flipping her shit now.

She couldn't find the list, and was now close to bursting to tears.

"Lily?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

 _No, no, no. Not now. Please, I cannot._

"James?"

"What happened? You look upset."

Lily was ready to die.

There was no way she was going to tell James Potter that she was looking for her parchment titled _101 Things Lily Evans Found Annoying About James Potter_. Especially not with all her secrets it held.

"I just lost something important. It's okay, I guess it'll turn up eventually."

"Oh? Do you want me to help look for it?" James could sense something was off. Lily was looking extremely frantic.

"No!" Lily flushed. She hadn't meant it to sound like that. "I mean, it's fine. I'll look for it later."

"Alright then." James frowned. "I better get going, I'll see you around later, yeah?" He smiled charmingly.

"Yeah," Lily smiled back.

As she watched him walk away, she tried to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

 _Boy, was she screwed._

xoxo


	3. Chapter Three

**Dedication : sh.ruthi**

 _Okay. There is no need to freak out._ Lily tried to tell herself. It really was not working.

Her List, The List had been lost for almost _three hours now_ and she couldn't walk into the Great Hall for dinner, with the suspicion that _Remus Lupin_ and _Sirius Black_ , of all people, knew her deepest, darkest secret.

 _She was in love with James Potter, for Merlin's sake!_

And what if they had shown the abovementioned Potter the list? How could she possibly bear that smug grin of his as he broke her heart because there was _no way_ James Potter, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, would ever agree to go with Lily Evans, the girl who rejected him for six years in a row.

Lily supposed she had begun to fall for his not-so-mischevious-ways sometime towards the end of sixth year. Specifically : the last day.

 _"Lily? Do you need help with that trunk?" James–no Potter had asked. Without waiting for an affirmation, he took the heavy trunk from Lily's grasp and neatly swung it onto its holding bracket above._

 _"Th-Thanks." Lily had stuttered out. She was not expecting an encouter with a perfect gentleman this morning on the train, and had dressed in a most atrocious fashion. The way Potter's abs were pressed against her back was also not helping in the slightest._

 _She had expected him to make some crude remark or ask her out again, but to her immense surprise he just said goodbye and walked out._

 _Lily was sure she had gaped like a goldfish at the glass door of her compartment for about ten minutes until she had come to her senses._

 _Had James Potter really just done that?_

The icing on this cake of her metamorphical love life was the fact that this year, said James Potter was now Head Boy.

Along with being Quidditch Captain, staying on top of all his classes and managing his Head Boy duties, he was a perfect angel in every sense of the word. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating just a little bit.

But he had stopped hexing people for fun, and Lily had even witnessed him helping first years with their lessons and stuff. She had no idea how he was managing as she was more often than not, drowning in her schoolwork and Head duties.

 _Merlin, Lily! You sound positively obsessed! You think about that insufferable prat all day long. Soon you'll be failing your lessons, and where will that get you?_ Lily mentally scolded herself.

"At least go look for it." She muttered to herself. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the library again to search. While the Head's Rooms were quite cosy, there was no way the List would be here.

xxxx.

"Padfoot?" Remus called out. The git had taken his school bag ten minutes back and had run for his life. Now Remus was stuck looking for said git.

Not that he minded. Not in the slightest.

Okay, maybe he minded a little bit. After all, Sirius had run off with his _school bag._

"Moons?"

"Oh, thank Merlin Pads! Where have you been?"

"Eating your secret stash of chocolate that you stash in your school bag and we all pretend that we don't know that its there because it makes you happy to think that you're being crafty."

Remus blinked.

Sirius giggled nervously.

"Sirius Orion Black! You had better come up with a damn good plan to get Lily and James together because if not, I'm stuffing your useless self in the _toilet_ " Remus' voice had risen so high that it had cracked towards the end. Not that he would admit it.

Sirius gulped.

"Well?" Remus demanded. "I'm waiting."

"Mooooooooonyyyyy." Sirius whined. "Stop putting me on the spot like this. I'll have you know that my brain works best when it is free from stress. Hey, that rhymed!" He squealed.

"I wasn't aware your brain ever worked Padfoot."

Sirius levelled his best glare at his fellow marauder.

"Stop giving me that look! It might work on your groupies, but it doesn't work on me! Honestly, it's not even seductive, what are you playing at?"

Okay. Sirius had levelled the wrong look at his fellow marauder.

He decided to try again.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Pads, what did I just say about you not being seductive?"

Sirius pouted.

"Am I not seductive at all, Moonykins?"

Remus rolled his eyes again. "No, you're really not Padfoot, you nitwit. You're more like an adorable puppy trying to act like a stripper."

"So, you think I'm adorable, Moons?"

"Yes Pads. Now shut up." Remus was trying to keep the heat from his cheeks. _Merlin, this is embarassing._

Sirius was blushing.

"Sirius?"

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"Are you blushing?" Remus asked, slightly awed. He'd never seen a blushing Sirius before. He'd never been able to make _Sirius blush before._

Sirius' heart thumped loudly. "No!" He exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

"You sure there, Pads? I'm not blind, you know." Remus teased, glad to have the tables turnes for once.

"Sh-shut up!" Oh, Sirius was blushing hard now.

Remus chuckled. "I suppose, we'd better get along with the plan now."

xxxx.

James saw a familiar red-head poking through the bookshelves in the library. "Hey, Lily!"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked up. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was him. "Hey, James."

"Still looking for whatever it is you lost?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Lily blushed lightly.

"Still don't need any help?"

"No." Lily was blushing hard now. _If only he knew..._ "Can I drag you away to the grounds then? You look like you need a break." James said matter-of-factly.

She seemed to be thinking over it. "Um.. sure, I guess."

"Great." James smiled, his dimpled coming into view.

He'd just managed to snag an almost-date with the girl of his dreams, he was ecstatic.

They walked in comfortable silence to the lake. "Do you want to just sit here for a bit?" Lily asked hesitantly, expecting to be rejected.

"I'd love to!" James looked happy, like really happy. His eyes were twinkling through his glasses. Lily put it off as light being reflected - physics and all.

So there they were. Two people who shared mutual feelings but without the knowledge that they shared mutual feelings, sitting together under an oak tree. Pretty romatic, right?

"So, what was it you were looking for again?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lily said through gritted teeth. "Just leave it."

"Aw, don't be like that. C'mon tell me! What were you looking for?"

"I said it was nothing!" Lily was getting mad now. _Why wasn't James leaving the topic?_ The whole red-heads being short-tempered thing had its roots somewhere.

"Lily, tell meee!" James was whining now. Lily's refusal to tell him, only made his curiosity regarding the subject stronger.

"No!"

"Just tell me!"

"I said no, Potter!"

"Tell me, already"

"No!"

"Spit it out!" James was getting slightly pissed off, to tell the truth. _Does Lily not trust me, or something?_

"A List, okay?" Lily exclaimed frustrated. She put her hands over her mouth in shock. She had not meant to blurt that out.

"A list?" James sounded confused. And for good reason.

But Lily was still mad. Mad at him for making her tell him, and mad at herself for telling him.

Red-heads were not the most logical when mad.

The next words that flew out of her mouth proved it.

"A list of the things I find annoying about you okay!" Lily exclaimed. James stared at her, hurt. Lily wasn't done though, not by a long shot.

"How you've changed! How you're so bloody perfect all the damn time! How you make evedyome fall for you! How you manage your life so well! How you make me fall in love with you everyday! How you–!"

"Woah, woah back it up a bit." James was in shock now. Had Lily just said what he thought she had just said? Or was his brain playing tricks on him again?

Lily was blushing up a storm. She _really_ hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"Nothing.." Lily said, making to run.

James held her wrist, preventing that. She had to face rejection then.

"Lily! What did you say!" He looked frantic.

Lily looked away. She didn't want to see his bloody perfect face

"I said," she said without about as much dignity as she could muster, "that i think it is annoying how you make me fall in love with you everyday."

There was silence.

Lily felt tears build in her eyes as she waited for the coming rejection. She refused to look at his face and managed to stare stoically at the oak tree.

James Potter was in shock.

No, he was actually well and truly in shock.

The girl who he had been in love with for six years had just proclaimed that she loved him too.

Merlin! This was the best day of his entire bloody _existence._

"Can you just laugh at me or something already?" Lily exclaimed angrily. The whole rejection thing was taking its own sweet time, and she was _not_ going to waut fir it to get a move on.

"Why would I laugh at you?" James asked tenderly.

"Because you hate me!"

James laughed at that. Lily looked offended and hurt. "I'm sorry!" He wheezed out. "Its just, I've been in love with your for the past six years and you think I hate you!" Merlin, this was too much.

"What?" Lily looked confused.

"Lily whatever-your-middle-name-is Evans, I love you and I will always love you. Will you please just be my girlfriend already?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily smiled. "Maybe its time for that now."

" _Finally."_ James laughed. "Its not like I've been waiting six years or anything."

Lily had to laugh at that too. "I was being pretty stupid before, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," James admitted. "How could you ever think James Potter would hate Lily Evans?"

"I was scared, okay. And its not like you told me anything, or gave me any hint this last year that you were still interested."

"That was because you said you preferred the new me, and I thought that included the whole flirting slash asking you out thing." James said logically.

"Well," Lily was loath to admit it. "I suppose, that does make sense."

"Can I kiss you now? As much as I like this whole heart-to-heart conversation, I have been waiting for _six years."_ James was being his usual self.

"You're never going to let go of the fact that you waited for me for _six years_ , now are you?" Lily asked amusedly, leaning towards James.

"Nope," James said happily. "wouldn't dream of it." He leaned in.

Their noses were touching, and they were staring into each other's eyes. The whole romantic she-bang was happening.

"Can you just kiss me already?" Lily whispered.

"Gladly." James whispered back.

When their lips met it was like fireworks were exploding inside Lily. She could feel James' body heat and it was making her heat up in nice ways. She couldn't describe the kiss with any words that she knew off.

When she opened her mouth, she felt the fireworks re-ignite and she threw herself into the kiss whole-heartedly.

One thing she was sure of was that it was the best kiss she'd ever had. James could vouch for this fact.

When they pulled away, James stared at her for a while. She was just about to ask if there was something on her face, when he tugged her back into another toe-curling, soul-shattering and life-changing kiss.

She could get used to this.

When they pulled away again for air, they rubbed their noses together and sat holding each other for a while in silence.

James broke that sacred silence, whispering a quiet, "Wow."

Lily looked at James with love and amusement in her eyes. "Wow, indeed."

xoxo.


	4. Chapter Four

**Dedication : sh.ruthi**

Remus had obviously not learnt from Lily's experience with lists. Why, you may ask.

Because, when bored in History of Magic - not two days after the whole List fiasco - Remus began writing out his _own_ list. This one had a less subtle title - 101 Things Moony Loves About Padfoot.

What could he say. Remus Lupin was a _whipped_ man.

And so it begins...

 **101 Things Moony Loves About Padfoot**

1\. His smile.

2\. His eyes. ( _They light up whenever he is happy, and it melts Remus' heart everytime.)_

3\. His body. ( _No, not in the perverted way. Get your mind out of the gutter.)_

4\. The way he always shortened _Moony_ to _Moons._ It made Remus feel special, if he were to be honest.

5\. The way he accepted him in second year, when the three boys had found out that he was a werewolf. Sirius had promptly asked if he had a mate and responded to his own question with "now you have three." and cackled gleefully.

6\. His animagus form.

7\. His strength as a Beater.

8\. His strength when dealing with his family.

9\. His adorable, goofy _face_ when he saw food.

10\. How he would always turn down a girl, if Remus had no one to go to Hogsmeade with.

11\. How he always had an opinion about everything, and was not afraid to say it.

12\. He wasn't prejudiced.

13\. The way he always pulled a blanket around Remus, the morning after his transformations, so he wouldn't have to wake up naked.

14\. He was always willing to cuddle.

15\. His boundless energy.

16\. He had grown up. ( _Not as much as Prongs, obviously, but he had. And that's what mattered.)_

17\. His playboy ways. ( _Remus knew he had a problem when he saw his hand writing this down. He couldn't believe he thought like this. Honestly, he was ashamed.)_

18\. He was smart.

19\. He never failed to give due credit to Remus whenever a plan or idea had been his.

20\. He always carried around extra chocolate for Remus, knowing how he was so fond of the sweet.

21\. He knew when to not invade Remus' personal space.

22\. Sirius made him smile and laugh, even when he was ready to kill everyone.

23\. He was the only one who could calm him down if Remus was upset or angry.

24\. He could appreciate a good prank, and could laugh at himself.

25\. How happy he was when he flew.

26\. How he took Remus flying.

27\. He tried to be seductive, but ended up acting adorable.

28\. He was sexy without trying.

29\. He always sought Remus out first for advice.

30\. He rarely got pissed, and never at Remus.

31\. He was a womanizer, but was scared of kissing his _male_ friends on the cheek.

32\. He protected Remus and made him feel safe.

33\. How he spent almost an hour every morning styling his hair.

34\. His fabulous, messed up hair.

35\. His _arms._

36\. His _abs. (Remus was drooling all over the parchment now, and not listening to a word Professor Binns was saying. Not Prefect like behaviour, but that was what Sirius did to him.)_

 _37._ His _legs. (Okay, that was enough about Padfoot's body parts.)_

38\. He was so _soft._

39\. He always gave Remus chocolate.

40\. He was a huge softie despite looking like a bad boy.

41\. He secretly liked helping people, but would never admit it.

42\. He stole his pick-up lines from a book titled ' _Pick-up Lines To Pick Up That Lover Of Yours'_ and always tried them out on Remus first.

43\. He hated treacle tart.

44\. How he would take Remus took the kitchen once a week to catch up on things, and would call it a "date".

45\. Padfoot always visited Remus in the hospital after transformations. Every. Single. Time.

46\. He has braved Madam Pince last year, to get Remus to come to dinner because it had his favourite dish.

47\. Sirius was competitive.

48\. His flirty, charismatic, _suave_ personality.

49\. He was scared of the dark.

50\. He wore skin-tight jeans that made his arse look _on point._

51\. How Sirius had dealt/coped with his family and how he had been working in the summer to pay for a flat because he _didn't want to_ _impose on the Potter's (who saw him as their own son) any longer._

52\. His crazy ideas.

53\. His insane imagination.

54\. Padfoot had the determination of a hungry Horntail looking at its prey _, all the time._

55\. He wrote Moony daily letters over the summer.

56\. He was a cliché, cheesy bastard.

57\. Sirius was a romantic at heart.

58\. He would do anything for his friends.

59\. Pads was adorable 24/7.

60\. His _smirk._

61\. His _lopsided grin._

62\. Whenever he tried to glare, he always endes up looking like a meme.

63\. _He was a walking meme._

64\. He refused to sleep in anything other than boxers.

65\. He was scared shitless of a Pink Pillow. ( _It was an incident that the Marauders had vowed to never speak off ever again.)_

66\. He hit anyone who called anyone else derogatory names. ( _Yes, Remus was a Prefect. Yes, he was not supposed to condone violence. No, he would not take this off his list.)_

67\. His _flying_ motorbike.

68\. His weird obsession with muggle things.

69\. Padfoot's emo phase (that happened once a month just like Remus' _monthly problem._ )

70\. How he never read anything. ( _No, Remus would never admit this to Padfoot in person._ )

71\. His laugh. It was boisterous and contagious.

72\. Padfoot always knew how to cheer Moony up.

73\. His obsession with creepy stuff that he knew creeped Remus out.

74\. His _dog, Snuffles._

75\. His grades.

76\. His brains. ( _Hey, that almost rhymed.)_

77\. The way Sirius swung the bat during a Quidditch match.

78\. The way his eyes would light up and his face would morph into a sadistic expression as he saw that the Bludger had gone and whacked the desired target.

79\. He always had attention, but never carved it.

80\. He made Remus get _butterflies_ and _fireworks_ when he grinned his wolfy-grin.

81\. His desire to win.

82\. How he only allowed Remus to see him cry.

83\. How he rarely cried.

84\. Sirius was an emotional, train-wreck of a teenage boy and was _not_ afraid to reveal his true self to the world.

85\. His _crazy eyes_ expression.

86\. Padfoot was the only one who had never judged Remus, and for that he was grateful.

87\. He had insisted on dying his hair _red_ in fifth year and had walked around confidently with this new hair-do.

88\. He had taken Remus to Fifth Year Ball, when he came to know that Remus didn't have a date (just because he hadn't bothered asking anyone). _(It still made Remus happy.)_

89\. How Padfoot had made Moony fall in love with him in fourth year, when he insisted on hugging him after a particularly bad fight among the Marauders.

90\. Sirius always refused to wear glasses, but Remus had caught him wearing his own glasses once, fast asleep. When he had tried to remove the glasses, he had earned a whine from the other boy.

91\. He always knew _where_ to look for Moony.

92\. He kept _Moony the werewolf_ calm just by playing with him.

93\. Moony the werewolf wanted Padfoot the dog as his mate. _(Remus hadn't told anyone this, but this fact always made his heart burst with happiness.)_

94\. He told Remus he loved him on a daily basis.

95\. Sirius always managed to nick his homework to copy off but never once got caught by the professors.

96\. He made Remus so, so very happy.

97\. The way Sirius' eyes crinkled and he mumbled out words when he was drunk.

98\. How Remus was the only one allowed to call _Padfoot,_ _Pads._

99\. His _sarcasm. By gods, it was heavenly._

100\. His _everything._

101\. How Sirius made Remus fall so hard, that he had more than _one hundred_ things that he loved about Padfoot.

xoxo.


End file.
